Special
by cloloveswah
Summary: SPOILERS FOR FINALE SPECIAL. Basically musings about what will happen... Multi-Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Special**

_Following todays earlier spoilers, here's some of my musings for what might happen._

Alice yawned tiredly as she rocked Robert to and fro gently. It was three in the morning and Robert was wide awake and had been for hours, crying and screaming. She sighed, it wasn't his fault he was teething but she just felt so tired, so drained and worse? Danny didn't seem to notice or care. He was so wrapped up in his work and the animals. As usual they came first and Alice felt neglected - it was as though he expected her to do it all - from looking after the animals to looking after their son in the middle of the night. She was running on zero.

"Alice?"

She turned to see her husband standing in the doorway. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he padded forward towards her. She exhaled heavily and looked towards him with her exhausted eyes.

"He's teething hmm?"

"Yep." Alice replied watching her husband sit across from her on a wooden chair they'd bought in town.

"The lion is doing well..." Danny commented as he glanced out of the window.

"What does that have to do with Robert teething?" Alice spat moodily, "But for the record yes he is doing well."

"I was just saying." Danny replied through gritted teeth. "You want a hand?"

She shrugged, hoping that he'd realise that she did in fact need a hand and maybe even some time off. Instead, he nodded, standing up and kissing her on the forehead softly as he left, shutting the door behind him. Alice swallowed, tears welling - why didn't he see how hard this was for her? Why didn't he care?

(x)

"Rosie! What more can I do?" Dylan exclaimed as he whipped his shirt off to show off his perfectly toned body, "They hate me."

"But if you could just get Dad on your side, it'd make me happy." Rosie sighed sitting up in bed.

"Even Alice hates me." He spat, "I love you Rosie and I want to marry you in a few days time. If they can't see your happy then that is their problem."

"I don't want to lose my family Dyl." Rosie said softly.

"You won't." He replied softly as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I promise, I'll win their hearts, just like I won yours."

Rosie sighed as she leant forward and kissed him. When she split up with Max, she never thought she could be happy again, then once night Dylan walked into Fatani's bar. At first she rejected him but after he continued his pursuit she finally gave in and admitted she liked him. Now she loved him to bits and pieces and was marrying him in just a few days time. The only downside was no one in the family appeared to like him. Even Alice, who liked everyone, didn't take to him all that kindly.

"I know you will." She finally whispered, wrapping her arms around him.

(x)

Dup gasped as another short, stabbing pain hit him, momentarily causing him to lose his breath. This had been going on for a few days and his angina had been playing up too. He swallowed, maybe he should go see a doctor. The thing was he didn't want Caroline to worry about him. He nodded to himself, he was going to go this afternoon.

Walking out he smiled as he saw his family sat around the breakfast table. Alice was giving Robert a bottle as Danny watched on, eating his toast lazily. Dup frowned slightly, Alice seemed slightly annoyed with Danny, then again what was new? When wasn't that man being an idiot? Liv was also sat there with Charlotte, both talking avidly about something. Across from them Caroline was sat with Nomsa, eating her breakfast as both women spoke.

"Morning." Dup coughed as he made his way to his seat beside Caroline.

"Morning." Caroline replied squeezing his hand gently. He grinned, this was what he loved - family - even with Robert's screaming!

"Dup, will you do me a favour and go see Martin?" Danny asked, "I have his passports ready for his zebra."

"Ach man, I don't have time... can't Alice go?" Dup exclaimed, "I have to go town."

"What for?" Caroline pressed.

"Got tooth ache woman." Dup said in a final tone.

"Fine." Alice breathed, annoyed at Danny's expectant expression, "You'll have to watch Robert."

"I can't." Danny retorted,

"Why?"

"I'm working!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, and I work every day and still have to look after him." Alice said heatedly,

"I'll look after him!" Liv spoke up trying to stop the argument before it could escalate.

"I could go." Dylan suggested as he and Rosie walked into the room. Danny snorted slightly at his suggestion causing Alice to glare at him even angrier than before.

"I think Alice will be fine thanks." Danny retorted.

"Suit yourself." Dylan shrugged, "It's on my way to work."

"I said no." Danny replied moodily, dismissing him. Rosie narrowed her eyes at her Dad, looking to Alice for support. Alice shrugged signaling that this was between Rosie, Dylan and her Dad and that she wanted little involvement. Rosie sighed, she couldn't blame her. She was working and looking after Robert, Danny disliking Dylan was probably the least of her worries especially since her earlier efforts to get them to find something in common had failed.

"Dylan just go to work." Rosie sighed, "I'll see you later." She mumbled, kissing him quickly. Dylan shook his head and pulled her back, kissing her with passion on purpose. He was sick of Danny's shit!

"Childish much?" Liv laughed, "You seriously need to get a grip."

"I'm saying goodbye to the woman I love." Dylan responded, "Laters babe." He smiled, caressing Rosie's face softly before making his way out, ignoring the evils Danny was shooting him.

"Well, considering you're all in such a great mood I'm going to work." Rosie announced, "I'll do the animals. Dad, come down when you're not being as childish as him."

"Why can't she see it?" Danny asked the table as his daughter stalked off, "That boy is no good!"

"She loves him." Alice replied, "The least we could do is make some sort of effort."

"You're the one who said you didn't trust him!" Danny exclaimed.

"Maybe, and I don't. But Rosie loves him and even if you're refusing to attend the wedding, I'm not." Alice replied, "Because if she really loves him enough to marry him no matter what we say or put her through then I'm not going to hurt her by taking part in this pathetic game you're playing."

"You're one to talk about being pathetic." Danny muttered, "Any road, think what you will, I'm going. Make sure you deliver those passports."

"Oh don't worry, I will! Maybe I'll go find my own!" Alice growled.

"Get a grip Alice." He said simply before walking off leaving a tensive atmosphere in his wake. Caroline looked sympathetically towards Alice, but before any kind words could be offered she stood up and walked out of the room leaving the remainder of the family in shock.

"This is a bad business." Dup exclaimed, "Now, I'm off to get this tooth sorted. See you later."

(x)

An hour later and Alice was at Mara. Ed and Fiona had left selling their half, Mara, to a man named Martin. He was around Danny's age, but slightly larger and much more interested in the luxurious, business side of things. He was a nice man though - just over expressive at times. She sighed as she retrieved the passports off the seat. She was still seething at Danny - thankfully Liv had said she was free until five to look after Robert - still, on that note, she shouldn't have to rely on her stepdaughter. What happened to being a team?

Martin grinned as he noticed Alice making her way over to his office. He quickly ripped his tie off, unbuttoning the top of his shirt and clearing his desk of all papers. Hmm, what he'd like to do to her over a desk. He swallowed, she was fit and feisty and he wondered how on Earth she could have managed to settle for Danny Trevanion. She could have who she wanted, preferably him.

"Alice." He crooned as she walked in, making it obvious he was checking her out, "You look great."

"Thanks." She replied bluntly, "Here, Danny has signed your passport."

"Oh, is that an undertone I hear?" He asked, silence followed, "Sorry, too personal."

"No, you're ok. I'm just stressed. We argued this morning." She explained, "We're busy."

"He's crazy, letting a beautiful lady like you get upset. I'd never treat you in that way, I'd certainly never be too busy for you." He said softly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Alice blushed slightly from the attention - attention she craved. "Umm no, I have to get back to Robbie. Is there anything else?"

Martin stood up slowly, he took her hand gently. "Well you know where I am."

"Yeh..." Alice coughed, taking her hand out of his as he squeezed it, his eyes demanding hers to remain in contact with his "I'll remember that... listen I have to go."

"Of course, see you later babe." Martin smiled putting his hand at the base of her back as he guided her out.

"Bye." Alice responded, making her quick get away to the Jeep. She rubbed her face; he was being far too friendly. Still, maybe this was what was needed, to make Danny realise what he had! She shook her head, she couldn't play Martin like that and she wouldn't. She couldn't do it to Danny or herself. She loved him with all her heart despite his idiotic ways. Still, maybe Martin could be a good friend? If she could get him to understand that that's all they could ever be.

(x)

Dup swallowed as the doctor looked at him, a grave expression upon his face. He'd never felt so nervous about the test result in his life. He just hoped that his worst fears weren't about to be confirmed. He had a feeling he knew what this was.

"Anders, you're tests came back." The doctor began, his tone sad and sympathetic, "Your heart is very weak Anders."

"So give me some antibiotics or those beta-blocker things..."

"It's not as simple as that. You've been doing too much; you need to go on immediate bed rest."

"And without it?" Dup asked timidly.

"Without immediate bed rest, I'm sorry Anders, but you should prepare for the worst." The doctor said softly.

"I'm dying." Dup whispered hoarsely, "How long?"

"Days." The doctor responded, "Couple of weeks with bed rest." He shook his head, "I'm sorry Anders. Would you like a lift home?"

"No. I'll be fine... thanks Doc." Dup croaked, "I need to go sort things out..."

The doctor shook Dup's hand, nodding before showing him out. Dup swallowed, he had days to live and in those days he was going to make a difference.

_A/N - Eeeeeeek, the press release was so exciting but I HATE DYLAN ALREADY! I want Rax :( _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews guys :)**

The drive home for Dup was slow and hard. His mind was in turmoil, throwing ideas left, right and centre, each idea desperate for him to pick them. Did he go on bed rest? No. He'd still die and that wasn't an option. This family was falling to pieces. Danny and Alice were constantly arguing and that Martin next door seemed all too happy to help. Caroline would worry more and all the kids needed him too. Rosie needed him. Dylan was tearing this family apart and that was no good. Hmm, maybe if he could get Dylan to prove himself somehow? But how? Dup shook his head. It was an impossible situation and he was almost home. One thing he had decided though was that no one was finding out about his time scale. They'd treat him differently and halt him living his life to the full - and if they did find out and put him on bed rest, this family would end up split right down the middle - maybe even in different countries.

(x)

"Alice? Alice come in." Danny's urgent voice cut across the radio. Alice rolled her eyes, she'd been back half an hour and in that time, Robert had been sick on her and she'd had to change into a whole new set of clothes, now he wanted her, no doubt for an animal emergency.

"What is it Danny?" Alice responded as she continued to sort Robert out. She was currently on with changing him.

"I'm in trouble with the lioness, could you give us a hand?" Danny asked.

"Danny, I'm changing Robert, I'll be five minutes ok?" Alice sighed. She was already exhausted and she didn't need this!

"Alice, I don't have five minutes and Rosie's just gone out!" Danny exclaimed, panic in his tone.

"Robert comes first Danny." Alice said sharply, "Five minutes." She snapped before placing the radio on the side, ignoring Danny's calls for her to hurry up.

She wondered how things had gotten this bad so quickly. When she'd first come home, they'd worked great together. She did some work and he looked after Robbie and vice virsa, but recently, god, they were so busy in the animal hospital that they were both strained and she was the only one who really took the time to look after Robbie. Danny was a great Dad, he spent loads of time with Robert in the evening. But Alice did all the night times and all the day times and it was beginning to take it's toll on her and their relationship. For the first time there was an uncomfortable tension. A tension that meant they couldn't even stand the sight of each other and the smallest disagreement led to a huge argument. She shook her head, they'd come through it they were just busy.

At that moment Nomsa walked through, she smiled warmly at Alice.

"Would you like me to take him to town with me?" Nomsa asked, "Caroline, Dup and I are all going?"

"Yeh, thanks Nomsa that would be great." Alice smiled, "Danny needs a hand..."

"You go, I'll sort him out." Nomsa said kindly, Alice thanked her quickly before galloping down to the animal hospital. As she entered, Danny spun and began to ramble in veterinary jargon.

(x)

An hour and a half later and the operation was over. Danny and Alice moved around silently, neither offering to start conversion as an awkwardness once more descended upon them. Alice swallowed as she glanced across at him, catching his eye as he too glanced across at her.

"Looks like she'll be ok..." Alice commented nodding to the lioness.

"Yeh..." Danny exhaled, "We were lucky though." A silence fell once more until Danny broke it, "Who's got Robert?"

"Nomsa." Alice replied, "He's in town with her, Caroline and Dup."

"Ah right." Danny responded picking up a clipboard off the side and scribbling down some notes, "Long as he's alright."

"Wasn't your attitude earlier." Alice muttered as she walked past to bin her greens.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, his voice slightly raised.

"I can't look after him, I'm working! Hurry Alice! The lioness can't wait!" Alice mocked, "Animals keep coming first with you Danny and I'm getting sick of it! You always choose them! Over me, over the kids, over the family. You'd rather save a dying animal than save your family."

"You know that's not true!" Danny exclaimed, "It's just circumstances."

"Circumstances?" Alice shouted, "Danny! You didn't come to England cos you saw a pissing elephant or whatever it was, you now spend ALL day down here. You don't take any share of Robert's duties! You promised me when I started working in place of Ed we'd share Robbie but we don't! You let me do all the work with him and all the work in here! I work through the day and through the night!"

"You never said anything!" Danny spat, "If it's too hard why don't you just say?"

"You just don't get it!" Alice exclaimed, "You never do these days..." She added in a softer tone.

"Then tell me... tell me what it is... let me fix things." Danny pleaded. Alice nodded and was about to start when the door to the animal hospital opened, both spun to see Martin walking in. Alice sighed as Danny frowned angrily, his angry expression growing as he jealously watched Martin check Alice out. It was obvious he'd been listening and chosen his moment.

"Wow, a change since earlier, love those shorts Alice." Martin grinned, looking her up and down.

"What's up Martin?" Danny said through gritted teeth, he glanced at Alice who had walked off, seemingly oblivious to Martin's flirting. Either that or she was enjoying it and giving him a better view.

"I have some wildebeest I want to release, I was hoping one of you..." He murmured looking at Alice, "Might come and help."

"I'll go." Danny said bluntly.

"There's quite a few... hey Alice! How'd you feel about coming to release some wildebeest with us." Martin called as she closed the cage of one of the smaller animals.

"Sure." Alice shrugged, not understanding why Danny looked so furious with her. She hadn't heard their conversation but obviously she should have been listening.

"Great... you can ride in my Range Rover if you like - anytime you like." He beamed winking at her and then smirking at Danny.

"We'll be fine." Danny announced ushering him out, "You set off and we'll follow."

Martin nodded, winking once more at Alice before walking out. Danny growled angrily as he picked up his vet box. Great! Now Martin was making a play for his wife and she didn't seem too bothered! Probably enjoying it!

"Danny..." Alice began, "About..."

"I don't wanna hear it!" Danny snapped, "You're playing right into his hands - literally!"

"You what?" Alice gasped, "Danny!" She exclaimed angrily.

"I just said I'd do and then you say you'll go! Why don't you have a drink with him whilst your at it?"

"Don't tempt me!" Alice shouted, "Now are you driving or am I?"

Danny grabbed the keys moodily before walking out. Alice rolled her eyes and followed him. God, he was so stubborn and infuriating! Even more so when he was jealous!

(x)

"Anders are you ok?" Caroline asked as she noticed his distant look as she watched Robert with soft eyes.

"Fine." Dup replied, "I'm just thinking how great Robert is."

"He's a character!" She agreed as he grabbed hold of Nomsa's sleeve and stuck it in his mouth. "If only Danny and Alice could get on..."

"They'll be fine, trust me."

"Don't interfere..." Caroline warned.

"Caroline. They need a push in the right direction. They forget far too easily what they have!" He exclaimed before coughing slightly with breathlessness. "One day they're gonna have to work it out for themselves. I'm going to find a way to make them see that."

"How?"

"Caroline." Dup said in a final tone indicating the conversation was to end. Caroline frowned as she sat back in her chair. What was wrong with him?

**A/N - Oh the Danice strain is starting to show. Alice has no intentions of going anywhere near Martin but she's using him to get at Danny verbally. Caroline suspects Dup a little and he's got a plan that's gonna make Danice see what they have! **


	3. Chapter 3

Dylan glanced around nervously as he entered the animal hospital. It seemed empty.

"Rosie?" He called, "Danny, Alice?" He paused and looked around, "Hello?"

As no answer came he smiled, satisfied. He glanced around once more before diving into the office. All he needed was those papers!

(x)

Danny nodded to Alice as the pair began to move the bars out of the cage. Their eyes caught and both smiled. It was only a small smile but progress none the less. Martin watched with interest - did they stay mad at each other for any length of time? It was then, as Alice reached up to get the second bar that he had an idea.

"Alice! How ungentile of me. Here, allow me to do that for you..." He beamed, walking over and moving her out of the way, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I was fine... but thanks." She smiled softly seeing his expression. Danny's sour expression returned as quickly as it had disappeared and Martin didn't miss it.

"Ready?" Danny asked, Alice and Martin nodded and so he allowed the bar to slip out and the wildebeest to run off over the land. Alice gasped, grinning widely as she watched them go, would she ever tire of this? She watched for what seemed like an eternity, not noticing Danny walking back to the Jeep.

"Amazing isn't it?" Martin asked from behind her,

"Yes." Alice replied in complete awe, "I'll never tire of this."

"Me neither, I hope this can be a regular thing here... I'd like your presence regular." He crooned causing Alice to blush, "Sorry... I... just can't help it."

"Huh?" Alice asked turning round, she frowned as she noticed Danny had walked away. Damn it!

"Alice... you must know how I feel about you?" He asked innocently, "I can't bear to see you like this. All closed up. Danny doesn't treat you right."

"He... I..." Alice stuttered, "I love him."

"Do you really? Come on Alice, me and you. Just a bit of fun..." Martin smiled, he noticed Danny returning, "I'll show you the world and more."

Before Alice could even reply Danny had grabbed hold of Martin and threw him away from Alice, who quickly grabbed hold of Danny's bicep in a vain attempt to try and stop him. He shrugged her off.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?!" Danny growled as he lunged for Martin, "You leave me wife alone."

"You don't deserve her Trevanion." Martin goaded, causing Danny to roar in anger. He raised his fist, but Alice threw herself between them, her hands resting on Danny's chest.

"Alice move." Danny insisted.

"No." Alice replied, "Danny, please, let's just go home."

"Lover boy is gonna get it!" Danny growled angrily.

"Bring it!" Martin beamed, "Protect me Alice."

"Shut up!" Alice shouted, "For gods sake Danny!" Alice yelled, pushing on his chest, "Danny." She said softer gaining his attention, "Please, he's not worth it."

Danny looked down at her pleading eyes and found himself nodding, Alice breathed a sigh of relief as he stalked off, she quickly followed until Martin stopped her.

"Hey, the offer stands."

"Get lost." Alice spat before dashing off after her husband.

(x)

Charlotte smiled warmly at Dup as he looked towards her - Caroline and Nomsa were off shopping again and so they'd made a get away to the bush. He grinned back, ruffling her hair causing her to huff in anger, her hand flying to her hair to straighten it. He sighed, she was growing up so quickly. She was a true mini Alice these days! As feisty and as beautiful!

"What you up to monkey?" Dup said warmly, a pang of sadness overcoming him as he realised he only had a few precious days with her.

"Nothing... It's Mum's birthday soon so I was thinking what I could get her." She admitted, "Mum's impossible to buy for."

"Make sure she knows how much you love her." Dup told her, "Not just on her birthday but every day. Make sure she knows. Don't wait until it's too late."

Charlotte stared at him and nodded in shock; she wondered why Dup was being like this.

"By the way, pampering day." Dup suggested before looking out over the opposite way of the bus.

(x)

Alice followed Danny as he stomped into the animal hospital, throwing his box down with an almighty slam before banging his hands off the metal cabinet.

"Danny..." Alice said softly, her voice small and timid.

"I told you I don't want to hear it!" Danny growled, "I can see what's happening!"

"There's nothing happening!" Alice exclaimed walking forward. She stopped as he backed away, skirting to the side, "You can't seriously be accusing me of cheating on you?"

"Maybe not yet! But don't deny it! You were enjoying his flirting!" Danny snapped, "I saw the smile on your face."

"What smile?" Alice shouted, tiring of the argument.

"The one I've seen so many times, the one you used to give me." Danny said sadly, his tone softer yet with a harsh under tone.

"Danny! I was smiling at the animals. It reminded me of our engagement if you must know! It always has." She admitted, her eyes searching for his but failing as he looked down at her feet.

"Likely story! He was stood right behind you! CLOSE!" He said with emphasis. "Then he's on about showing you the world and more?" Danny laughed bitterly.

Alice felt tears prick her eyes at his bitter words and laugh. She didn't want Martin... she wanted the man she loved. But this man, he wasn't him - where had her understanding, calm, family orientated Husband gone? She swallowed and shook her head.

"If you'd arrived 2 seconds earlier, you'd hear me refuse him and say I love you." Alice whispered, her voice hoarse, "Why don't you trust me? What's happened to us Danny?"

He turned away, his back to her. She stopped and stared at him. He was breathing heavily, his left hand to his mouth. She wiped a tear that fell away quickly. Her eyes still scanning his back, burning into him in the hope he replied.

"Danny?" Alice asked him. He continued to stand motionless. She sighed, and shook her head, tears falling. "I can't do this anymore." Alice croaked, making her escape before he could hear her sobs.

(x)

Alice gulped as she entered the house. God, he was so infuriating! Why did she have to love him? Why?! If she didn't love him she'd hate him! She sighed, maybe that's why she did love him, because she couldn't ever hate him. The house was unusually quiet, giving Alice a chance to clean up. She shook her head as she noticed some left over food left on the table.

"Cassidy!" Alice called, wondering where their pet cheetah was. She frowned as she didn't come, "Cassidy!" Alice shouted once more, louder. She frowned, Cassidy always came!

As Alice stalked through the house, checking every single room and hiding place, she realised Cassidy wasn't around. She panicked and began to run around outside, calling her name, realising that she wasn't around almost instantly. Alice swallowed - this had to be poachers.

Alice galloped down to the animal hospital, bursting through the door. She noticed Danny's head move out of his hands, his expression sombre. He frowned at her, immediately standing up and rushing to her.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Danny asked her, his hands falling onto her shoulders,

"Cassidy is missing! She's not here!" Alice splurted, "She must have been stolen by poachers! I've looked all over!"

"Come on!" He exclaimed taking her hand, his eyes full of worry, "We'll search the guest huts and drive around. We'll find her ok?"

"But..."

"No buts!" Danny told her, his hand squeezing her tiny one, "We'll find her!"

Alice nodded, allowing herself to follow him as he ran towards the house once more.

**A/N - So Danice tensions are crazy but tragic circumstances are bringing them back together, but they need to talk... **

**And Dup and Charlie in the bush - that bit was random. As I wrote a supermarket scene for them Mama - Il Divo came on and BOOM that came out.**

**Any road, thanks for the reviews :D x**


	4. Chapter 4

"Danny, we've searched everywhere." Alice cried as they drove back towards the house, "She's gone." She exhaled sadly afterwards - poor Cassidy.

"Why would they want her Alice?" Danny said pained, "Why can't anything go smoothly for us."

"Nope." Alice shook her head, "Not for us."

"I suppose we better inform the passport agency, border control, police." Danny stated, his tone emotionless as he drove. Alice knew how devastated he was, she was too and it was inevitable that all the family would be devastated.

"I'll call other game reserves." Alice agreed.

Danny's eyes darkened as he remembered Martin.

"Not Mara."

"Danny..."

"No." Danny demanded, "I don't want you talking to him."

"So you don't trust me..." Alice spat.

"No, I don't trust him." Danny corrected, "Look, I don't want to argue. Please... I'll ring him."

"Fine." Alice exhaled as he pulled up outside the animal hospital, "But I want us to talk later."

Danny nodded before both jumped out and into the animal hospital. Alice frowned as Danny unlocked it. She swore she'd left the top bolt unlocked and locked the bottom two. Now all three were locked.

"Danny... I think someone's been in here."

"Probably Rosie, look they're back now."

"Think they've realised?"

"Nope." Danny sighed, "Probably think she's with us."

Alice nodded before walking into the hospital with him. Danny immediately made his way to the cabinet, filing through each animals papers. He growled in frustration as he struggled to find her papers.

"Alice? Where'd you put her papers?" He asked, causing her to turn away from their address book.

"Third drawer down, two from the back. They are green and stamped red in the top left hand corner." She responded.

"Can't see them." Danny said.

Alice stood up and made her way over, placing her hand on his back gently pushing him aside. She quickly whipped through all the files and frowned.

"Danny. They're gone. Her papers are gone. This was organised!" Alice exclaimed.

"No! They must be somewhere? Who could get in here?" Danny shrugged, "I saw you lock it."

"Well..." Alice began, "I did notice that when we came back all the bolts were locked, I left the top one open."

"Which is why you suspected someone had been in..." Danny sighed, he sat down, placing his head in his hands. "We've no chance Alice. She's gone. Probably to Zimbabwe - there's a huge call for them over there. That's it."

Alice gazed down at him softly before placing her hand on his back, "No it's not come on. We'll inform all the appropriate agencies."

"What good is that gonna do? If we hadn't been at lover boys place!"

"Will you stop calling him that?!" Alice growled through gritted teeth,

"Well, you shouldn't have been there." Danny spat, his hurt making him seek someone to blame.

"Oh so this is my fault is it?" Alice challenged, "Well, if I'm so terrible, you can sort it out for yourself."

As she went to walk out the door, Danny stood up, "Alice!" He called. She reluctantly turned, looking at him with pure anger, "I'm sorry. I'm just upset."

"And I'm not?" Alice questioned, "Look, you ring people, I'll ring border control and explain. Won't help because it's probably a private plane mind..." Alice suddenly had a thought. Dylan was a pilot! He'd know about where they might take her! "Maybe Dylan could help."

"Or maybe he could make things worse. No. He doesn't get involved." Danny said, "He's caused enough trouble."

Alice rolled her eyes, she couldn't be bothered to argue with him!

(x)

Rosie giggled as Robert grabbed hold of her top, pulling it before putting it in his mouth.

"Robbie, you can't eat Rosie's top." She said in a sing song voice, gently removing it and giving him his dummy instead, "You're getting such a big boy." She grinned as she carried him through to the kitchen.

She glanced up at the clock, it was after five and Dylan still wasn't back. She wondered where on Earth he could be. Usually he arrived home at around five and usually before unless he was working on nights. Maybe he was stuck in traffic she thought - even if they did live in the bush. She sighed, he'd probably gone to the shop or something... yeh that was it, he'd gone to the shop.

"Hey, hey good looking!"

She spun and grinned as she saw Dylan standing in front of her with a huge bunch of flowers, she gasped as he walked over to her and kissed her, carefully adjusting Robert before handing her the flowers in her free hand.

"For a beautiful woman..." He grinned,

"Aww Dylan, thanks." She beamed, "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied, "Now, how's Robbie today hmm?" He smiled, offering his finger to the little boy who with some reluctance took it, squeezing it before letting go and turning sharply into Rosie's chest. "Great, even if he hates me."

"He's just shy." Rosie laughed, hugging her brother closer.

"Hmm..." Dylan joked with a smile, "Hey up, evil stepmother is here."

"Don't call Alice that." Rosie snapped as she turned to see her walking up the stairs, "She's done a lot for this family."

"It was a joke." Dylan shrugged raising his hands.

"Well I don't find it funny." Rosie grumbled. "So pack it in."

He nodded, hands in the air as Alice walked forward. Rosie noticed she looked grave and sad and couldn't help but wonder what was up. Alice smiled sadly as she saw Robbie, taking him off Rosie, and holding him close. Rosie observed how tired and stressed Alice looked these days and wondered if her sadness was down to her father.

"Alice, are you ok?" Rosie asked,

"Rosie, can you do me a favour and get everyone in here please?" Alice asked her quietly, "Your Dad and I need to speak to you all." She looked up and saw Rosie's panicked expression, "It's nothing to do with me or him, or the kids. It's about Cassidy."

"Yeh where is she?" Rosie enquired, "She's not been lingering around... God she's not..."

"Rosie, please." Alice said firmly, indicating that she was to go and do as she asked, Rosie nodded leaving Dylan alone with Alice. "Don't suppose you came back at all today did you?"

"No. Been working on an airfield just south of Jo'burg." Dylan responded, "It's a private one."

"Ok." Alice replied as she began to prepare Robert a bottle, "Do you know any runways that people in private planes might use without any questions?"

"Depends where to..." Dylan responded shiftily.

"Zimbabwe." Alice asked. "If you knew anywhere where planes can get away with just flying through, no questions asked, no checks, you need to tell us."

"I-" He began,

"Of course you do Dyl!" Rosie said, "Tell her. By the way Alice, everyone's coming in five minutes."

"Write them down Dylan, we'll discuss it later." Alice told him, "Right now..." She said testing Robbie's bottle before giving it to him, "Danny and I need to talk to you all."

At that moment, Danny walked in. He smiled sadly at Alice who gave him a small smile back. At the same time, the whole family filed into the kitchen sitting down at the table. Dylan and Rosie leant on the side, everyone waiting and watching as Danny and Alice quickly formed into a united front.

"Right everyone..." Danny began, "We have some bad news for you all. This afternoon when everyone was out, either at work or in town or wherever, Cassidy has been stolen, pretty obviously by poachers."

"It seems as though it was organised as her papers were also stolen." Alice replied, finishing Danny's story.

"Any idea where?" Caroline asked, rubbing Charlie's back who had taken to looking at her basket.

"Probably Zimbabwe." Danny responded sadly, "It's where they all go. There's a huge market for them."

"Even one's like Cassidy?" Liv asked, obviously referring to her disability.

"Even one's like Cassidy." Alice nodded, "I'm sorry."

"This is devastating..." Dup said, "Why's everything going wrong?"

Everyone shook their heads, no one quite knowing what to say as grief overcame them. Charlotte looked up, her green eyes glassy.

"Can't you get her back?" She asked timidly.

"We have no idea where she is." Danny responded, "The only way we could possibly know is if we could work out which airfield she left from or if there's been any other hits in the area. We're going to ring round and visit some of the other game reserves. Alice we should see Rik."

"I'll go see him." She nodded, "Here." She replied, handing Robert over to Danny who without even thinking about it took hold of him, "I'll go now. Dup would you come with me?"

"Sure." Dup replied as he followed Alice out of the house. As soon as they began driving he quickly asked, "Why?"

"I'm going Rik's then I'm going Mara. Danny can't go, he nearly killed him earlier. I can't go alone, Danny will kill me so you are my chaperone." Alice sighed, "Because Danny has to be Danny."

"Isn't him being Danny what you love about him woman?" Dup responded.

"Unfortunately." Alice laughed.

"Alice. Will you do me a favour?" He asked quietly, she nodded, "Will you sort things out with Trevanion. You two need each other and you're going to need one another. Danny's have to be tough soon." He said, "I know you think he's leaving you to do it all and there's tension but it's not worth it. Don't lose what you have over something so foolish."

"Dup... we're not going down the road to divorce." Alice responded.

"Don't ever get near it." He replied with passion, "Please Alice. You two love each other so much but you're also so similar. Please. Fix it."

"Ok... sure, yeh." Alice replied patting his arm. "I'll sort it. Why are you so... keen? Usually you just tell us to stop being idiots or make some other smart comment."

"Because I love you both. I want you to be happy Alice. I want you two to spend the rest of your lives together, making each other happy. You deserve it and the kids deserve it. They deserve your guidance." Dup responded, "I need you two to do this for me."

"Ok." Alice whispered, her tone full of emotion. "Why do you sound as though you're going somewhere?"

"Alice... I'll always be with you." Dup responded simply.

Alice frowned at his final tone. She swallowed, what did he mean by all this? It was then a horrific thought filled her mind, was Dup going somewhere else... somewhere not on this Earth? She swallowed, tears filling her eyes. No. He wouldn't do that. He'd say something. Then again, the family were so full of problems. She turned to look at him. He looked fine. He looked pretty healthy. She shook her head, she was being stupid. Dup was just looking out for her. He always did this when they were close to forgetting what they had - she knew he loved her like a daughter, this was just another one of those moments - only this one was special. It was heartfelt. Alice shook her head as she arrived at Riks.

"Let's go." Dup responded jumping out of the Jeep.

(x)

Danny flopped down onto the sofa exhausted. Robert had just gone down five minutes ago and he'd decided to quit the animal hospital whilst he was ahead. He glanced at the clock, Alice had been gone for well over two and a half hours. Then again, she and Rik's wife did like a good natter and she had Dup with her which probably meant he was having a drink. Danny closed his eyes for a moment before opening them to see Charlotte stood in the doorway. He nodded for her to come over which she did sitting beside him and hugging him tightly as she used to do when she was younger.

"You ok?' Danny asked, pressing a kiss into her hair.

"Just upset about Cassidy. You ok?" She asked,

"I am now." He replied, pulling her closer. "These things happen Charlie."

"It's not fair."

"No, it's not." He replied.

"I hope we find her - one day." Charlotte said, closing her eyes.

"One day." He repeated.

Both fell into a comfortable silence. Danny felt an overwhelming sense of love and pride fill him. Charlotte was turning out to be such a great young girl. She had so much of her mother in her and that thought made Danny smile even wider than before.

"I love you Danny." Charlotte whispered into his chest, "I'm glad you're my Dad."

"I love you too Charlie. I'm glad you're my daughter." He whispered back, closing his eyes as he held her tightly. And he was - very glad in fact.

**A/N - The family knows and are devastated about Cassidy. Danice are on/off. Alice has worked Dup out but written it off and Charlie and Danny are being cute!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Remember what I said stukkie." Dup told Alice patting her shoulder as they entered the dark house they called home.

"I know." Alice smiled before stopping in the hallway, halting him from walking any further by placing her hand on his arm, "Thanks Dup."

"Ach woman..." Dup smiled, his eyes warm and caring, "Martin won't try anything or I'll shoot him."

"You know I'm not thanking you for that." Alice smiled knowingly, "You know full well what I mean."

"Don't mention it." Dup said quickly, his voice tightening.

"Dup, are you sure you're ok?" Alice pestered, her blue eyes trying to catch his.

"I'm fine. Seriously. I just want you all to be happy." Dup lied, "It's late - we should get some sleep."

Alice nodded, it was 11pm and it seemed everyone had opted for an early night. She yawned and stretched before making her way into her room. She frowned as she noticed Danny wasn't around before realising that he had probably had to get up to go see to Robert. Slowly, she began to wander to her son's room (which was in fact the box room next to hers and Danny's room). Again, he wasn't there but Alice couldn't help but look at her baby boy. She smiled as she leant on his cot, resting her hand on his chest, a familiar yet indescribable feeling flooding her as she felt his heart beating. She quickly checked his monitor was on before leaving the room.

She was about to enter her Charlotte's room when suddenly she heard a soft murmer from the living room. She frowned and crept into it and looked around. It was at that moment she spotted them. Her heart somersaulted in her chest, her breath caught and her eyes welled as she observed her Husband and daughter asleep together. She swallowed. It was times like this that made everything worth while. With a soft smile, she took a blanket off the side and gently placed it over them - it got cold at nights and she didn't want them to be cold and didn't have the heart to stir them. She smiled, kissing both of them with a feather softness before making her way to bed.

(x)

Dup sat on the chair in the corner of his and Caroline's bedroom watching her as she slept. He gulped, maybe he should tell her, but with everything going on this was the last thing she needed. No. He'd tell Caroline after he'd sorted everything out. Then they could fuss do what they like. Alice was already onto him and he hadn't missed the shadow that had crossed her face momentarily. He shook his head before climbing into bed, pulling Caroline close as he did. He'd sort this.

(x)

Danny yawned tiredly as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked down to see Charlotte fast asleep on his chest, a blanket covering every inch of them. He smiled; so obviously Alice. He sighed, maybe he'd been a bit harsh on her recently. He couldn't help it sometimes; the jealously - after all, what was a woman like him doing with a boring old man like him? She was beautiful, smart, funny, independant but more importantly, she was Alice. He shook his head - she did play into Martin's hands though even if she didn't realise it! He exhaled quietly, he'd sort it with her but first, he decided he'd better get Charlotte into bed. Almost effortlessly, he picked her up without disturbing her one bit, gently carrying her through to her room before placing her on her bed and tucking her in. He stood for a moment watching her, a smile on his face, before moving some of her hair and kissing her forehead tenderly.

Satisfied, he closed the door and made the small trek to his and Alice's room. He quickly undressed before climbing steadily into bed beside his wife, careful not to jostle her. She looked so relaxed and care free as she slept peacefully. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. She gripped his arm with both hands shuffling further back into him. Danny exhaled and kissed the back of her neck gently.

"Hmm..." Alice mumbled, "Charlie?"

"In her own room." Danny whispered back, "Sorry for waking you."

"I was only dozing..." Alice admitted softly, hugging his arm closer.

"Rik ok?" Danny asked.

"Yeh, he said Ngani had a similar thing last month... went to a circus over there." Alice yawned, "Sandra is expecting by the way. I said we'd come over when everything settles down, take Robert."

"Ok." Danny whispered.

"Dup and I told Martin too..."

"A chaperone?" Danny snarled,

"In a way - Dup's good with a gun." Alice told him tiredly, using humour to combat his jealously.

"Hmm... I'm sorry for being so jealous." Danny began, "I just find it hard to believe that you want to be with me."

"Why? You know I love you." Alice said passionately, turning in his arms to gaze into his eyes. "I don't want to have to prove it Danny."

"You don't." Danny promised, "I love you too."

"Thing is though..." Alice began, "I don't want you to keep putting work before family. I can't keep looking after Robert and working at the same time without some rest. You need to pull your weight more."

"But I..." Danny exhaled, "I didn't realise you felt this way."

"I kept it hidden." Alice admitted, "I didn't want to admit I needed help. I thought I could handle it."

"When will you learn you can't be superwoman?" Danny smiled, running fingers down her face gently, "Ok. We'll share the work load a little. But we'll sort that later, it's late. We should get some sleep."

"Ok." Alice whispered. She was annoyed he'd chosen to go sleep instead of just sort it but he had made a start and he was kinda right in that it was late. "Tomorrow? After we've done the animals."

"Absolutely." Danny confirmed, kissing her softly yet with a touch of restraint. Alice smiled as he pulled away, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Everything was going to be ok - or at least that's what she thought.

A/N - Ominous last line there.

.


End file.
